


Three's Company

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You head to the club with some friends in an attempt to get over your cheating ex. Next thing you know, you’re going home with two gorgeous men only to be ravished by them later in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

I walked into the club, my best friends dragging me along behind them. The music, the lights, the smoke, and the smell of alcohol filled the air. My heart thumped with anticipation and excitement. I looked towards the dance floor watching the mass of bodies writhe against each other. The head was staggering, but the encouraging giggles of my friends led me on.

We took a seat at the bar, my best friend immediately ordering a round of potent drinks and in an attempt to relax, I downed the bitter tasting liquid. After a moment I could feel the effects of the liquid running through my veins calming me and ridding me of my inhibitions.

Three drinks later, I’m eyeing the dance floor longingly, the ability to work off my frustrations by dancing in the masses seems inviting. Dancing with some random dude would help me forget my cheating ex, right?

I stare at the crowd as I down one more shot and take off towards the dance floor. I’m not used to wearing heels, or being drunk for that matter, so it takes me a while to get my footing and arrive at the dance floor in one piece. Once I am there though, the bodies swaying around me help to keep me up and somewhat steady as I begin to shake my hips to the thumping beat. I close my eyes to let myself feel the music and totally relax. My hands are in my hair as I sway back and forth, my eyes closed, and I can tell there is a drunk little smile on my face.

I feel a strong pair of hands land on my hips, guiding me to press against a crotch. At first, my eyes fly open and my body stills. I’m not used to this type of interaction, but the anonymous man’s thumbs run soothing circles on my hips, and I close my eyes again, letting myself be moved to the music.

I lay by head back on the man’s shoulder, breathing in the musky scent of man mixed with alcohol. He leans his head down onto my shoulder, his lips moving to my neck. I can feel the trace of a short beard rubbing on my skin. I reach up, placing my hand on the back of his neck and running my fingers upwards to tangle in short soft hair.

One of his hands snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him while the other travels up my side until he is cupping my breast. I let out a small moan at the touch, grinding my hips backwards into his crotch. I feel him smile against my neck as he sucks a mark there, moving us to the music still.

I turn around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and opening my eyes to look at him for the first time. Under the dark glow of the lights in the club, mixed with my blurred vision from all the alcohol I’ve consumed, he is really quite gorgeous. He has the perfect amount of stubble on his chin and cheeks, his eyes are a light and inviting brown. He has very straight and manly eyebrows, and delicious looking luscious lips. He has a very strong and built frame. He looks at me, as if judging my reaction. He seems pleased with what he sees on my face, because he leans in and kisses me.

For a moment, I am shocked. But surprise soon fades to arousal and I kiss him back as enthusiastically as I can. Our lips and breaths are mingling, his hands are traveling downwards towards my bum, and when he gives it a squeeze, my mouth opens in a gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue in and explore my mouth.

“Liam,” he whispers against my lips.

I pull away and look at him wondering what he meant.

“That’s my name. Remember it because you’ll be screaming it later.”

I feel the wetness grow between my legs when he says that, even if it was totally cheesy, I whisper my name back and push my lips back against his, taking in his smell and taste as we make out and grind against each other.

I am so wrapped up in the feel of this gorgeous man in front of me that I barely notice when another body slides up behind me, holding me close. I feel the mysterious person begin to grind on me from behind and I start to realize how strange this is. I look up at the man before me, questioningly, wondering why he isn’t telling the other guy to back off.

He looks down at me, like he is expecting me to bolt and run, or something like that. Instead, I turn around and take in the appearance of the man behind me. He looks much like the other: tall, dark, and brooding. This man though, is a bit smaller, more mischievous looking, rather than sweet and sexy.

I lean up and ask into Liam’s ear, “What’s going on?”

“Well, you see,” he starts seductively, “my friend Zayn and I think you are absolutely gorgeous. We would like to take you home. The both of us.”

His statement takes me aback as I sit and try to register what he’s just said. Is he saying that they both want me? They both want to take me home? Like a…a threesome?

“You mean to tell me that you both want to take me home and have a threesome with me?” I ask in an incredulous voice.

“Only if you’re up for it gorgeous. But let me tell you, we would make you feel things you’ve never felt before,” man #2, who must be Zayn, whispers in my ear, his lips grazing the skin just below my ear and making me shiver.

I take a moment to think about their proposition. They are both drop dead gorgeous. Actually, they might be two of the most gorgeous men I’ve ever seen. With that thought, I throw caution to the wind and decide to let myself live a little.

“Okay, I’m in, but if things start to get too weird, you guys have to let me go, or I swear to god, I’ll rip your balls right off your body,” I slur, now drunk not only from alcohol, but arousal too.

They both smile at me seductively, then lean in and kiss me on the cheek in unison. Oh, this is going to be so fun!

I head over to my girlfriends and let them know what is happening. When I say that not one but two gorgeous guys are taking me home, the shrieks and squeals of drunken excitement nearly screw up my hearing, but I laugh along and tell them to call me tomorrow morning to make sure I’m good, which they immediately agree too, and then I run back to Liam and Zayn, ready for a night of excitement.

I meet them at the door, and they both wrap their hands around my waist, leading me to the street to call for a taxi. Aas we stand by the street waiting, I look up at the two beautiful boys, studying their features. Liam was a bit more rugged than Zayn, in a bigger and stronger way. Zayn had this smooth artistic and mysterious quality about him that just drove me wild. Either boy on his own was a score for any girl in the world, and here I was going home with both of them.

Liam finally got the attention of a cab and opened the door for me to go in. He slides in beside me as Zayn goes to the other side. Within seconds I am stuck in a small space sandwiched between the most gorgeous men I’ve ever seen and I can have them both. Letting the alcohol take over my system, I slide one hand up Zayn’s leg and I gently palm at his crotch, then lean over to capture Liam’s lips in my own.

I feel two pairs of hands on my body. One at my neck and chest, the other lifting my skirt a bit to reach my panties. Within minutes I am panting wildly at the excitement and arousal. I turn my legs to drape them over Zayn’s lap, and before I know it, I am straddling him in the backseat of a taxi. His hands slide up my legs, pushing my skirt up past my ass so that my lace thong is on full display. Zayn’s fingers toy at the strings before he slides them down fully. I feel Liam’s lips on my neck and Zayn’s hands leave my body to unbutton his pants. Soon I see that his member is out and standing at full attention. Before I can talk myself out of the entire situation, I grab him and place him at my entrance before I lower myself on his cock.

I moan at the feeling and excitement of having a threesome in the back of a cab, and continue to work myself on Zayn’s dick. Liam’s lips and Zayn’s dick are filling my brain and the only thing I can think is sex sex sex. Zayn starts to thrust up into me, but as soon as it starts to get really intense, I feel the taxi screech to a halt in front of an apartment building, and before I know it, Liam is pulling me out of the cab quickly, and I am eager to follow him. I pull my skirt down to cover myself and 

Suddenly, I am pushed against a door and two sets of lips are at my neck, sucking, licking, and marking me as their own. All I can do is moan at the feeling of being dominated by two strong men. I whine when Liam (I think), nips at my sweet spot and I barely manage to mutter out an “inside” before the door is being unlocked and I’m pulled inside.

Liam picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as he walks into the bedroom, Zayn leading the way in front of him and opening the doors. Liam tosses me down on the bed and I stare into both of their dark brown lust filled eyes. They both look at me, devilish smirks spreading on their faces as they ponder what to do.

“What should we do first, Li?” asks Zayn, his syrupy smooth voice filled with excitement and humor.

“Well Zayn, since I saw her first, and you got a bit in the car, I think I should have the first go,” Liam responds, biting his lip cheekily.

“I suppose that is fair. I’ll just watch. You know how I like to watch.”

With that, Zayn wanders over to the chair in the corner of the room, lifting it to pull it a bit closer to the bed while Liam begins to strip down at the foot of the bed. His chest and abs now on full display, I bite my lip as wetness pools between my legs. He’s absolutely perfect. I watch as he looks down towards his pants, struggling to undo his belt. I moan in frustration, needing him immediately. The sound only earns me a sly glance up from Liam and a chuckle from Zayn.

“Eager isn’t she Liam? I think she wants your cock,” Zayn coos as he settles into the chair, having unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to allow himself room to slide a hand down and touch himself.

“Smart girl, this one. She knows it’ll be good,” Liam brags and he finally undoes his belt and lets his pants fall to the ground.

He had been going commando, much to my excitement, and I was now face to face with his huge uncut cock. It stood up proud with a slight curve to the side and a dark pink head that I can’t wait to get my mouth on.

“Your turn gorgeous,” Liam murmurs as he crawls onto the bed and begins to lift my shirt. I gladly comply, lifting my arms and letting him undress me. I’m feeling a bit nervous, so I keep my eyes on Zayn in the chair to keep myself distracted. After a moment I can feel the cool air on my skin and I’m completely undressed. Liam is looking at me, hunger in his eyes as he licks his lips animalistically.

“God, you’re so sexy it’s incredible,” he moans out as he trails his hands up and down my bare skin.

I feel the blush rise to my cheeks and chest, but neither of the boys seem to care. They were both looking at me like they were ready to devour me, and boy do I want them to. First though, I want to show them just how excited I am at the fact that they both want me. I place my hands on Liam’s shoulders and push, making him roll over onto his back so I can be on top. I smirk at him, an insanely dirty thought coming into my head, and I rush to put it into action. I turn to face the bottom of the bed, and settle myself over Liam’s body. I grasp his cock, look over my shoulder and give him a wink before I start to go down.

Slowly, I take his tip into my mouth, sucking hard and swirling my tongue to give him the right amount of friction. Then, as I take his dick deeper into my mouth, I lower my hips towards his face hoping he will get the idea. I hear a muffled “shit” from Zayn in the chair and I know that they’ve understood what I want. Encouraged, I start to go down on Liam in earnest and I feel his lips ghost at my center, teasing me.

I pull off of his cock whining, “Please Liam, I need you.”

I feel, rather than hear him chuckle and then I feel his lips and tongue on me in full force. My back arches and a scream is torn from my throat at the incredible feeling filling my body. In gratitude, I go back to his cock and try to make him feel nearly as good as he’s making me feel. I feel myself nearing my first orgasm, but rather than say anything, I choose to show Liam and make him feel it too. I suck as hard as I can on him, and moan when his lips settle on my clit, the moan sends vibrations through him, causing him to moan and send vibrations through me and before I know it, I am coming on his face and I can feel him twitch in my mouth, and I let him come down my throat. I nearly gag on the load he gives me, but I swallow it as well as possible, licking my lips clean when he’s done.

I pull back and immediately Liam is grabbing my hips and turning me around to face him. He looks fucked out already, and absolutely fantastic like this. I smile down at him, and he beams back up at me and in a matter of seconds I am back on my back staring up into his beautiful brown eyes.

“Thanks baby, that was great. Now I’m gonna fuck you good. Is that ok?” he asks, that sweet smile still on his face.

I nod my head and bite my lip waiting for him to enter me. I don’t have to wait long because almost instantly he is filling me up, forcing a gasp out of me. My deep and ragged breaths mingle with his and he begins to pump in and out of me, making me feel more pleasure than I ever remember feeling with my ex boyfriend.

I grip Liam’s shoulders, digging my nails into his skin as he fucks me good and deep. His lips have gone to my neck and he is biting and sucking a mark there, only increasing my pleasure. His hands roam to my hips and he pulls me up, changing his angle and making me scream in ecstasy as my second orgasm is suddenly pulled from my body. My breath is coming in gasps and I can’t get one word out, but Liam continues to fuck into my oversensitive pussy until he comes deep inside me while I’m still experiencing aftershocks.

Before I know it, Liam is gone and Zayn is on top of me, already inserting his hard beautiful hard cock. I release a broken moan when he fills me up. Though he’s not as thick as Liam, he’s a bit longer and damn he feels good. He leans down, his lips grazing my ear as he thrusts into me slowly.

“Want you to ride me. Can you do that for me sexy girl?” Zayn purrs into my ear.

Without a second thought, I am sitting on top of Zayn’s dick, still trying to regain my breath from the fucking that Liam gave me. I look down at Zayn’s perfect features, and the devilish smirk crossing his face, and I have a new found courage to keep going and give him intense pleasure. I lean down and place my hands on his chest, giving me leverage to work my hips. I grind down on him taking him deep and making him hit me in just the right way. We both let out identical moans when I hit the exact right spot, and so I use that to my advantage, fucking down at that exact angle faster and harder. I smile at the look of bliss on Zayn’s face which only encourages me to go harder, so I do. Suddenly, Liam’s lips are on mine, his hands on my chest and I moan into his mouth at the abundance of contact. At the sight of Liam and I making out, I can feel Zayn grow a bit larger inside of me, his hands on my ass begin to dig into the skin and before I know it, he’s coming inside of me.

I continue to ride Zayn and make out with Liam, pushing myself closer to my orgasm and with one look from Zayn, a nibble on my lip from Liam, and a light slap on my ass, I am coming around Zayn. My third orgasm of the night, and I’m absolutely exhausted. I collapse on top of Zayn’s heaving body, and I feel the bed dip as Liam climbs in next to us, his arm draped around me.

I am passed out in seconds, and the rest of the night is spent in deep sleep. When I open my eyes again, there’s a note on the bed from Liam and Zayn.

Y/N,

Thanks for such an amazing night, beautiful. The two of us needed to leave for work, but we hope you slept well. There is a number for a cab on the table by the door for when you’re ready to leave. Our numbers are in your phone ;) We hope we can do this again sometime, love. We really did enjoy it…and you…

Love Always,

L&Z

xxx

With that, I picked up my clothes, got dressed, picked up my phone, and walked out of the apartment to catch a bus with a smile on my face, hoping that maybe I’ll meet up with those two gorgeous boys again sometime soon.


End file.
